


[Podfic] Daisy Canfield Will Have Her Revenge on Los Angeles

by istie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Case Fic, Daisy Canfield will have her revenge on Los Angeles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Paramour Mansion, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, but you get the idea, ghoulfriends and girlfriend, it's more of a buildup, the house is a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie
Summary: Podfic reading ofDaisy Canfield Will Have Her Revenge on Los Angeles, written by ricky_goldsworth.Author's summary:Once Sara becomes a permanent addition to the True Crime crew, it’s inevitable that she ends up roped into the filming for the next season of Supernatural, too. She’s shockingly nice about it, like she is about everything: “oh my god, Ryan, I’d love to!” like it’s not even remotely an inconvenience to come along to this nightmare mansion and help ‘direct’ two idiots with go-pros.





	[Podfic] Daisy Canfield Will Have Her Revenge on Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daisy Canfield Will Have Her Revenge On Los Angeles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756302) by [ricky_goldsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_goldsworth/pseuds/ricky_goldsworth). 



> If you like what you hear, please feel free to get in contact with me; I do podfics on commission.
> 
> And as the author said - if you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now!

**Text:**  Daisy Canfield Will Have Her Revenge on Los Angeles

**Author:**  ricky_goldsworth

**Reader:**  istie

**Length:**  33:49

**Download**   
[MP3 (35.4 MB)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Rt0Ma1OIUAxq2Ysp4WSfGVoTHdMTgK4s)


End file.
